


Becher's Blues

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ianto is disappointed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becher's Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge #116: Refusal

Ianto sighed and shredded his slip into tiny little pieces.

“Ianto? What’s up?”

Lisa was understandably concerned, given that Ianto wasn’t exactly given to making a mess. Nor was he given to ignoring a cup of coffee that was right under his nose.

As the paper fluttered into the bin, she saw some of the colour that had designated Native Upmanship’s silks.

“I take it he didn’t win?” she surmised.

Ianto sighed again and swept up some errant pieces of paper. “He refused a fence.”

Lisa patted his arm and hid her winning slip. “Oh well, there’s always next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone not aware, Becher's Brook is a famous jump in the Grand National (and you pronounce it "Beech-ers")


End file.
